


Relax, I've Got Your Back

by FelineBlue



Series: This Is How I Lost You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Dream version of Keith is the sweetest Keith, Fluff, Keith is that friend we all need sometimes, Lance is a fucking mess but won't tell you about it, M/M, Nightmares, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: He took a deep breath in as he processed whatever this Keith was telling him as he rubbed his hands over his face. Lance was so tired, he could feel all this information just sinking in and weighing him down as he tried his best to stay above it all.Lance would be fine.Just not right now. Otherwise known as; Lance is stuck in a nightmare and he has to deal with his sexuality either now... or right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For getting over a 1000 hits on my first fic like FUCKING EVER; I decided to write an excerpt of whatever I felt like from the story.
> 
> This could be stand alone but I don't think it would make very much sense unless you have updated yourself with HMWYBS which is the fic I am currently updating and writing.
> 
> I wanna say thank you so so so very much for all the comments and kudos. I love you all so dearly, and it is just so heartwarming right now to be seeing encouragement <3

The first time, when he had fallen into the nightmares, wasn't actually the first since he had always had these types of dreams where he didn't know who was touching him.

But it was the first time he had dreamt about Keith.

In most of these dreams, the voices would vary from obvious high pitched girlie tones and then suddenly drop into deep masculine timbres as Lance was touched. But this time, he could finally place a name and face to the voice who had whispered to him.

And boy did that really mess him up even more.

But now was not the time to over think as Lance screamed out one more time for someone to stop the burning sensation that was currently consuming his whole body. His breathing was frantic and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably as his dry eyes tried to look past the thick, grey smoke that surrounded him.

Until he felt the floor beneath him fall away.

When he had finally woken up from whatever hell he was suddenly freed from, Lance had found himself on a hard wet floor as he breathed in the familiar smell of AXE shower gel and mold.

He was back at the Garrison in the boy's locker room.

Lance almost slipped right back onto the slimy floor as he quickly picked himself up and readied himself for some sort of attack. He didn't have very many good memories being in the locker room; it was always a place of insecurity for him and a huge problem for Hunk which almost always resulted in Lance having one too many nosebleeds from fighting the other first years when they decided to bully his best friend.

A metallic slam suddenly made Lance whip around, his hand hovering over his right hip as if his bayard was still clipped to his belt; he was always at the ready to shoot something.

Just as he was about to take a step back, a very familiar boy walked in with a large fluffy orange towel in hand as well as a bottle of what looked to be 2 in 1 shampoo. He had black hair that was in need of a little trim around the back of his head and his fringe bit it was significantly shorter than what Lance was used to seeing now.

It was Keith. This was what Keith looked like in first year when they had first met.

Lance had first met Keith in the boy's locker room.

The young boy looked up finally as his dark violet eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know someone else was in here.”

Lance looked at him as he tried to reboot all his normal bodily functions while his own mind refused to do anything else but look at him. Keith had looked so young and innocent in his first year. His face wasn't as angry when he looked at Lance, his neutral expression looked a little sad but the corners of Keith's mouth were still turned up a bit. He was significantly shorter than what he remembered to, Lance was almost towering over the young boy by a good 7 inches but then again, this was just a memory of the red paladin.

Clearing his throat, Lance smiled as he held out his hand towards the young boy. “Hi, I'm Lance McClain; fighter pilot genius and lady's man.”

The young Keith frowned as he shifted the bottle into his other hand before taking Lance's and pumping it once. “Keith Kogane. Do you always introduce yourself like that?”

Lance could feel his insides warm up and twist around each other as he looked down at the boy's face. Was this how he felt when he had first met him? Did he actually feel this excited? They knew nothing about each other at this point since classes had only just started but he knew right after this moment was when the rivalry had started.

Or at least, for Lance it had.

Just as he was about to speak, he heard soft footsteps approaching him from behind and as he was about to turn around; the young boy in front of him vanished into dark purple smoke.

“You liked me back then, didn't you?”

Lance had fully turned around now, his hands hovering by his sides again as he looked at the much older version of Keith. His mind was working over time as he tried to piece together what was happening. Everything that was going on now was becoming too much for him to handle but before he could even take a deep breath to steady his nerves, Keith spoke.

“Your eyes said it all, you know. I've always really liked the colour blue.”

For once in his life, Lance didn't really know what to say.

What did he mean by that? He was pretty sure Keith was just yanking his chain now. His favourite colour was obviously not blue with the amount of red he always wears. Or the fact that he was the pilot of the RED lion and not the BLUE lion.

Wait, why does that matter to Lance? This dream version of Keith just admitted that he knew all along that Lance had a huge crush on him back in first year.

“I didn't like you back then. Or well, I did until you beat my score and outranked everybody else. I mean, wait, I mean I liked you still yeah but like not like tha--”

“Even in your head, you never cease to stop talking.”

Keith looked amused, his body was relaxed as he regarded Lance who had been running his hands through his hair with a pained expression on his face. Quiznack, this was not how he imagined this nightmare to go. He expected some space alien or Galra made creature to pop out at him and attack him in the shower stalls. He'd much rather that then have to face, well, whatever this version of Keith was implying.  
“Lance, listen to me. We don't always get what we want or understand what we are given, but its always our choice. It doesn't matter what the others will think, Hunk will still love you and Pidge will always be there. Shiro has seen some shit so it won't matter to him at all and I will, well, I will have your back. Just, don't stare at my back because you're obvious about everything. Pidge saw you checking me out last time we unsuited from training you know.”

Now that last part was Lance's conscious for sure.

He took a deep breath in as he processed whatever this Keith was telling him as he rubbed his hands over his face. Lance was so tired, he could feel all this information just sinking in and weighing him down as he tried his best to stay above it all.

Lance would be fine.

Just not right now.

His shoulders shook as he took another deep breathe in, but as he exhaled, he felt warm hands snake around his waist. Lance immediately tried to take a step back out of the embrace but was only pulled towards Keith again, one of his dark brows raised high in question. 

“What're you doing?”

Lance murmured, his arms were trapped between them as he pressed his hands to his own chest. He could feel Keith chuckle, the soft shaking of his shoulders and the vibrations in his chest were all way too close for comfort. His frown deepened as Keith leaned his head a bit forward to press his lips to his temple. 

Lance almost short circuited.

“Comforting you with my arms.”

Everything was so confusing but Lance could feel his body start to betray himself as he started to relax against Keith. He let his head drop onto the other paladin's shoulder as he drew in another steadying breathe. All he felt like he could do was try his best to subdue the anxiety that threatened to rise up and take over. All the feelings and the questions that were all starting to form were slowly being washed away as he felt Keith run his gloved fingers along his spine. If Lance breathed quietly, he could hear his steady heartbeat and the sound of Keith's soft breathe.

“You can touch me you know, I won't hurt you.” 

Keith murmured softly into Lance's hair as he felt the red paladin's hand smooth up the nape of his neck and settle onto the back of his head. He made a sound at the back of his throat, hoping it would be enough of a response as he finally rested his hands against Keith's chest. 

He was warm, which surprised him. Lance expected this dream version of him to be ice cold but this was much more pleasant. He turned his head to the side so he could press his lips to Keith's neck, just leaving them there as Lance closed his eyes.

“Esto no es real.”  
Keith pulled him tighter against him as the hand in his hair curled itself around the short, soft strands. Lance opened his eyes and tried to move his head up but Keith kept him there, his mouth pressing against his temple again. 

“Its as real as you want it to be.”


End file.
